Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Bundle list
Bundles are items packed with a variety of items and priced a few dollars lower than what they would be if bought individually, they are located at La Victoire. Some bundles contain bonus items that can only be obtained by buying a bundle or buying it on the Marketplace. The Bundles Evolving Items *EI Bundle *EI Bundle #2 *EI Bundle #3 *EI Bundle #4 *EI Bundle #5 *Rapid EI Bundle #1 *Rapid EI Bundle #2 Aquarium *Aquarium 2008 Dec Bundle *Aquarium Booty Grab Bundle *Aquarium Far East Bundle *Aquarium Fish Bundle #1 *Aquarium Fish Bundle #2 *Aquarium Fish Bundle #3 *Aquarium Fish Bundle #4 *Aquarium Fish Bundle #5 *Aquarium Holiday 2009 Bundle *Aquarium Holiday Lights Bundle *Aquarium Starter Bundle *Aquarium Zen Bundle Chance Items *2008 Box Bundle *Advance Chance Bundle (9 pack) *Arcana Break Bundle (9 pack) *Animal Quackers Bundle (9 Pack) *Azrael's Trickbox Bundle (9 Pack) *Bitter Frost Bundle (9 pack) *Cirque du Gothique Bundle (9 Pack) *Code Alpha Bundle (9 pack) *Crystal Overdrive Bundle (9 pack) *Dark Reflection Bundle (9 pack) *Double Rainbow Bundle (9 pack) *Emerald Seed Bundle (9 Pack) *Eternal Rivals Bundle (9 Pack) *FAMESTAR 2000 Ticket Bundle (9 Pack) *Famestar Hero Bundle (9 pack) *Famestar Masquerade Bundle (9 pack) *GGR 12 pack Bundle *Gee Boi Turbo Bundle (9 lives) *Final Reign Bundle (9 pack) *Guardian Totem Bundle (9 pack) *Hell Prison Bundle (9 pack) *LeXBox Bundle (9 Pack) *Lonely Star Bundle (9 pack) *Lost Chapter Bundle (9 pack) *Love Charm Bundle (9 pack) *Love Charm II Bundle (9 pack) *Luna's Incense Bundle (9 pack) *Midsummer Swirl Bar Bundle (9 pack) *Mood Swing Bundle *Neon Core Bundle (9 pack) *Neverland Bundle (9 Pack) *Perfect Tragedy Bundle (9 pack) *Poseidon's Legacy Bundle (9 pack) *Repo Lamp Bundle (4 packs) *Screen King Bundle (9 pack) *Snow Apple Bundle (9 pack) *Super Prize 2009 Bundle (9 pack) *Super Prize 2010 Bundle (9 pack) *Super Prize 2011 Bundle (9 pack) *Suspicious Package Bundle (9 Pack) *Underland Bundle (9 pack) *Valefor Academy Bundle (9 pack) *Wrath of Gaia Bundle (9 Pack) Attire *Afternoon Tea Bundle *Autumn Memories Bundle *Air Gaia Bundle *Allegiance Bundle *Carnevale Bundle *Frontier Skies Bundle *Gaia Ascended Bundle *Geronimo High Uniform Bundle *Momoiro Chugakko Uniform Bundle *Punk Academy Bundle *Requiem Bundle / Requiem of the Spirits Bundle *School Supply Bundle *St. Baldur's School Uniform Bundle *The Bundle Of Epics *Vision du Cubisme Bundle ** Pale Vision du Cubisme Bundle ** Rose Vision du Cubisme Bundle ** Sienna Vision du Cubisme Bundle ** Sky Vision du Cubisme Bundle *Wensleydale Prep Uniform Bundle Misc & Mixed *Angelic Item Bundle *Animated Item Bundle *Animated Item Bundle 2 *Balanced Bundle *Bears and Blossoms Bundle *Breezy Love Bundle *Cheep Bundle *Cosplay Bundle *Cozy Holiday Bundle *Crest of the Brave Bundle *Dark Tale Bundle *Demon Hunters Bundle *Demonic Item Bundle *Dramatic Troupe Bundle *Fox and Hound Bundle *Gate to the Afterlife Bundle *Gourmet Bundle / Banquet Bundle *Heroic Journey Bundle *Lunar Rabbit Bundle *Masked Benevolence Bundle *Masked Deception Bundle *Masked Duplicity Bundle *Oktoberfest Bundle *Paquete Magnifico Bundle *Power Pick Bundle (20 pack) *Rococo Bundle *Sprightly Seasons Bundle *The Eternal Struggle *Treasures of the Gairish Bundle *Wild Hearts Bundle *zOMG! Double Trouble Bundle *zOMG! Fluff Bundle 1 *zOMG! Fluff Bundle 2 *Deadman's Shadow Powerup Bundle *Double Orb Deluxe Bundle *Ghi Amp Deluxe Bundle *Supercharger Deluxe Bundle Black Friday Special *Icy Blue Bundle *Icy Blue Bundle *30% Off *Icy Blue Bundle 2 *Icy Blue Bundle *buy one get one free* *Warm Red Bundle *Warm Red Bundle *30% Off *Warm Red Bundle 2 *Classic Black Bundle *Classic Black Bundle *30% Off *Classic Black Bundle 2 *Festive Rainbow Item *Festive Rainbow Item *30% Off *Festive Rainbow Item 2 *The Understated Black Bundle *Understated Black Bundle *30% off* *The Cozy Brown Bundle *Cozy Brown Bundle *30% off* *The Celestial Blue Bundle *Celestial Blue Bundle *30% off* *The Regal Red Bundle *The Joyful Color Bundle *Joyful Color Bundle *buy one get one free* November 23 *Bitter bundle *Sour bundle *Spicy bundle *Savory bundle *Sweet bundle *Creamy bundle External links * Marketplace: Bundles Category:Cash Shop